


Movement

by overcastskeleton



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: A short little drabble about morning sex with Javi
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Movement

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to break out of that mindset that my fics need to be 3k words to be valid, so here's a drabble I got a little carried away with!

Spending the night at Javi’s had its perks. Waking up to the smell of coffee and toast or the feeling of his solid chest against your back. Lazy mornings spent nestled in his arms, both of you too reluctant to trade the warmth of the bed for the cold reality of the outside world. 

Morning sex with Javi is all languid touches and hushed giggles over morning breath. The quiet slide of sheets as swathes of skin are revealed. Teasing fingers that squeeze and pinch, low moans that float in the room like the dust in the sunbeams that enter the room through the sheer curtains. 

Javi is soft in the morning, gentle touches and slow kisses. His hands explore your body lazily, running over your skin like honey. He slots his lips over yours, pulling the last heavy traces of sleep from your body. You tangle your fingers in his unruly hair, draping a leg over his hip. His kisses, deep and searching, make your heart leap in your chest. 

Javi’s hand grips your thigh, squeezing it as he rolls onto his back. You follow him, lips never parting as your body settles above his. Your hands run over his chest, fingers curling into the soft hair. His chest rumbles under your touch, and he smiles. 

You lean back, pulling the shirt you stole from his closet over your head. His eyes fix on your chest, a moan of appreciation slipping from his lips as he takes them in. His hands are quick to follow, caressing your breasts. 

You arch into his touch, head tilting back, bottom lip trapped between your teeth. Javi loves how you are in the mornings: soft, warm and pliant under his hands. So responsive to his every touch. 

He can feel it now, as you grind down into him. Your breath hitching at the soft sensation of your clit rubbing against the hard planes of his stomach. 

Javi’s hand falls to your hip, thumb brushing against your lower stomach. “You’re beautiful,” he murmurs. 

You grin. “Yeah? Bedhead and morning breath really do it for you, huh?”

“On you? Baby, you have no idea.” 

“I think I have some idea.” You reach back, rubbing at his boxer-clad erection. 

Javi moves his hips up against your hand, eyelids fluttering shut at the sweet pressure. “You caught me.” He sweeps his thumb over your clothed clit. “Seems like it does it for you, too.” 

“No, Javi, it’s just you.” Your hand slips into his boxers, fingers curling around the warm weight of him. 

He sighs beneath you, jaw clenching slightly. “Want you,” he mumbles. 

“You have me,” you tease, stroking him slowly. 

Javi pulls on the front of your panties. “Wanna fuck you.” 

You hum, swirling your thumb around the tip of his cock. “Wanna fuck you, too.” You pull his cock from his boxers. 

He watches you shift back to hover over him with hungry eyes. You push your panties to the side and press Javi’s cock between your folds. He groans, hands gripping your hips tightly as you rock your hips, coating him in your arousal. You gasp as the head of his cock catches on your clit, and something hot and heavy drops into your stomach.

“Baby…” Javi says through gritted teeth. 

“Okay,  _ okay _ .” You wrap your fingers around him, flicking your wrist one more time before lining him up with your entrance. 

You both groan as you sink down onto his cock. Javi tosses his head back, hips lifting into yours slightly as the warm walls of your cunt engulf him. You circle your hips, adjusting to the way he stretches you open. It’s a sensation you’ll never get tired of, the way he pushes you open with each roll of your hips. 

“Feel so good.” He squeezes your thigh, thumb rubbing against your knee. “Take me so well, baby.” 

You moan at the praise, rocking your hips forward slowly, savoring the drag of his cock against your walls. Heat blossoms somewhere deep inside you, the tendrils of it sliding along your skin. It sets your nerves ablaze, turns your muscles into jelly and you sigh contentedly. Your body ripples, undulating back and forth, a graceful dance of pleasure. 

Javi lets you take control, setting the pace. It’s listless, unhurried, and gives him a chance to just be with you in the moment. He encourages you with tender touches, and soft groans. Basks in your effortless glory as you move above him, drawing him further and further out to sea. 

You lose yourself in the waves of gentle carnality, let them push you forward. You’re getting closer to that sweet peak, with every rise and fall of your hips. Javi is too, his own motions becoming more insistent. You move as one. One rhythm, one body. One soul. Connected both physically and emotionally. Stripped down and laid bare before each other. 

Love bubbles up in your chest, giving way to passion that scorches your blood. Love for the DEA agent who barrelled his way into your life a year ago. Love for the man behind the badge who showed himself eventually. 

Javi’s hand slides up to where your bodies join, thumb rubbing against your clit. “C’mon baby, wanna see you come for me.”

You lean forward, elbows propped up on either side of his head. “Want you to come, too,” you murmur against his lips. “Fill me up, Javi.” 

“Shit.” Javi squeezes his eyes shut. He almost comes right then and there, body falling victim to your dirty words. 

Your walls clench around him at the thought of his warm cum painting your walls, and his hips buck up into yours. “Please, baby. Want it so bad.” 

“I’ll give it to you.” He wraps his arms around your waist, heels digging into the mattress as he fucks up into you.

You cry out, moving your hips down to meet his thrusts. The softness of the morning shattered by yearning. His thrusts push you to the edge, the tension in your body tightens like a rolling storm. Your legs quake, body arching as your surrender to it, falling apart with a shudder.

Javi’s name is a hushed prayer on your tongue, a song of worship; the notes of it spill into the quiet of the room. 

He joins you in your ecstasy, spilling into you with ragged grunts. His hips, stuttering into yours erratically, never seeming to slow. It’s not until he’s emptied himself inside of you, given you everything he has, does bury himself in your cunt one last time with a sated sight. 

You lay there, basking in the smoldering coals of your passion, unwilling to part just yet. Everything hums with shared energy. You feel his cock soften within you, feel his cum mix with yours as it dribbles down your thighs. His heartbeat settles under your cheek, beating in time with your own. 

Javi hums, fingers dancing over your shoulder. “Love you.” He kisses the top of your head. 

“Love you,” you mumble, your voice heavy. “Gotta go to work soon?” 

Javi glances at the alarm clock on the bedside table and groans, running a hand over his face. “Yeah.” 

“Stay with me a little while longer.” You lift your head to meet his eyes. “Please.” 

The smile he gives you could stop time. “Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for more: generaldamneron


End file.
